leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Login Screen
)]] Login Screen is the front-end interface for the player versus player aspect of League of Legends. It was accessed via PVP.net or currently by client. As of V9.10, the inclusion of Login Screen Animations each patch cycle has been reduced (replaced by music themes with still images), only being included during larger Events. Interface )]] Login screen previously proceeded after the Launcher, now it loads up directly after starting the game up and is used by the player to login and sign-in the game, League of Legends. This window helps out sorting each players specific data with the login system. With each passing patch and some event, the Login Screen animation is changed accordingly. It has several options: *'Server:' The login screen offers the players the ability to switch region servers. *'Username:' A bracket made specifically to type-in the players personal Username made after he/she created an account. Each player must have a different Username. **If a player can not remember their Username there is also an option that helps with this issue. *'Password:' A bracket made specifically to type-in the players personal password made after he/she created an account. Each player must have a different password and is the last line of defense for unwanted account use. **If a player can not remember their password there is also an option that helps with this issue. *'Sign-up:' For those players who have downloaded the game but have not made an account already, the sign-up option links them to Riots account creation screen. This option works in conjuncture with Refer-A-Friend system. *'Terms of Use:' Link leading directly to the games Terms that are needed to be followed by all players who make an account and play the game. Media Music= ;Current Login Screen / Themes (PBE/Live) ;Old Login Screens / Themes : All Login screens released by Riot (in chronological order from the oldest to the newest) Alpha Beta Stage - Login Screen (with Music) Season One - Login Screen Harrowing 2010 - Login Screen Snowdown 2010 - Login Screen Dominion - Login Screen Haunting Nocturne - Login Screen Surprise Party Fiddlesticks - Login Screen Snowdown 2011 - Login Screen Lunar Revel 2012 - Login Screen Lulu, the Fae Sorceress - Login Screen Hecarim, the Shadow of War - Login Screen Gatekeeper Galio - Login Screen Varus, the Arrow of Retribution - Login Screen Darius, the Hand of Noxus - Login Screen Draven, the Glorious Executioner - Login Screen Pulsefire Ezreal - Login Screen Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow - Login Screen Zyra, Rise of the Thorns - Login Screen Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath - Login Screen Diana, Scorn of the Moon - Login Screen Rengar, the Pridestalker - Login Screen Syndra, the Dark Sovereign - Login Screen Kha'Zix, the Voidreaver - Login Screen Season 2 World Championship - Login Screen Elise, the Spider Queen - Login Screen Zed, the Master of Shadows - Login Screen Eternum Nocturne - Login Screen Nami, the Tidecaller - Login Screen Dark Candy Fiddlesticks - Login Screen Vi, the Piltover Enforcer - Login Screen Aether Wing Kayle - Login Screen Thresh, the Chain Warden - Login Screen Panda Annie - Login Screen Quinn, Demacia's Wings - Login Screen Zac, the Secret Weapon - Login Screen Lissandra, the Ice Witch - Login Screen All-Star Shanghai 2013 - Login Screen Aatrox, the Darkin Blade - Login Screen Spirit Guard Udyr - Login Screen Lucian, the Purifier - Login Screen Forecast Janna - Login Screen Season 3 Finals - Login Screen Jinx, the Loose Cannon - Login Screen Pool Party - Login Screen Haunted Zyra - Login Screen Infernal Nasus - Login Screen Yasuo, the Unforgiven - Login Screen Snowdown 2013 - Login Screen 2014 Season - Login Screen Lunar Revel 2014 - Login Screen Vel'Koz, the Eye of the Void - Login Screen U.R.F. 2014 - Login Screen Super Galaxy Rumble - Login Screen Braum, the Heart of the Freljord - Login Screen All-Star Paris 2014 - Login Screen Legends of the Field - Login Screen Gnar, the Missing Link - Login Screen Azir, the Emperor of the Sands - Login Screen Shurima - Login Screen World Championship 2014 - Login Screen Sion, the Undead Juggernaut - Login Screen Harrowing 2014 - Login Screen Dunkmaster Darius - Login Screen Summoner's Rift - Login Screen Kalista, the Spear of Vengeance - Login Screen Rek'Sai, the Void Burrower - Login Screen Winter Wonder Orianna - Login Screen 2015 Season - Login Screen Firecracker Jinx - Login Screen DJ Sona Ethereal - Login Screen DJ Sona Concussive - Login Screen DJ Sona Kinetic - Login Screen Bard, the Wandering Caretaker - Login Screen Omega Squad Teemo - Login Screen Welcome to Planet Urf - Login Screen Ekko, the Boy Who Shattered Time - Login Screen Tahm Kench, the River King - Login Screen Twisted Fate & Graves - Login Screen Captain Gangplank - Login Screen Captain Fortune - Login Screen Gangplank, the Saltwater Scourge - Login Screen 2 PROJECT Yi - Login Screen Kindred, the Eternal Hunters - Login Screen Bit Rush - Login Screen Season 2015 Pre-Finals - Login Screen World Championship 2015 - Login Screen Slayer Jinx - Login Screen Illaoi, the Kraken Priestess - Login Screen Dragon Trainer Tristana - Login Screen Snowdown 2015 - Login Screen Poppy, Keeper of the Hammer - Login Screen 2016 Season - Login Screen Jhin, the Virtuoso - Login Screen Lunar Revel 2016 - Login Screen Aurelion Sol, the Star Forger - Login Screen Mecha Zero Sion - Login Screen April Fools 2016 - Login Screen Taric, the Shield of Valoran - Login Screen Taliyah, the Stoneweaver - Login Screen LCU - Login Screen Dark Star Thresh - Login Screen MSI 2016 - Login Screen Ryze, the Rune Mage - Login Screen PROJECT Ashe - Login Screen Kled, the Cantankerous Cavalier - Login Screen Bit Rush Arcade Ahri - Login Screen Yorick, Shepherd of Souls - Login Screen Worlds 2016 - Login Screen Worlds 2016 Finals - Login Screen Ivern, the Green Father - Login Screen Star Guardians Burning Bright - Login Screen Tales from the Rift - Login Screen Elementalist Lux - Login Screen All-Star Barcelona 2016 - Login Screen Camille, the Steel Shadow - Login Screen Snowdown 2016 - Login Screen 2017 Season - Login Screen Lunar Revel 2017 - Login Screen Warwick, the Uncaged Wrath of Zaun - Login Screen Blood Moon Diana - Login Screen Dragonslayer Xin Zhao - Login Screen Galio, the Colossus - Login Screen God Fist Lee Sin - Login Screen MSI 2017 - Login Screen Xayah & Rakan, the Rebel & the Charmer - Login Screen| Dark Star 2017 - Login Screen Pulsefire Caitlyn - Login Screen VS. 2017 Yasuo vs Riven - Login Screen Honor - Login Screen Darkin Kayn - Login Screen Shadow Kayn - Login Screen Omega Squad 2017 - Login Screen Urgot, the Dreadnought - Login Screen Arcade 2017 - Login Screen Turkey Finals 2017 - Login Screen Ornn, the Fire Below the Mountain - Login Screen Star Guardian 2017 - Login Screen World Championship 2017 - Login Screen Evelynn, Agony's Embrace - Login Screen Forge Your Path - Login Screen PROJECT Hunters - Login Screen Zoe, the Aspect of Twilight - Login Screen All-Star 2017 - Login Screen Snowdown 2017 - Login Screen Season Start 2018 - Commencement - Login Screen Season Start 2018 - Anticipation - Login Screen Lunar Revel 2018 - Login Screen Swain, the Noxian Grand General - Login Screen Kai'Sa, Daughter of the Void - Login Screen Gun Goddess Miss Fortune - Login Screen Irelia, the Blade Dancer - Login Screen April Fools 2018 - Login Screen MSI 2018 - Login Screen Clash - Login Screen Pyke, the Bloodharbor Ripper - Login Screen College Championship 2018 - Login Screen VS 2018 God-King Darius - Login Screen VS 2018 God-King Garen - Login Screen Aatrox, the Darkin Blade (Updated) - Login Screen Rift Rivals 2018 - Login Screen Akali, the Rogue Assassin - Login Screen Pool Party 2018 - Login Screen Nunu & Willump, the Boy and his Yeti - Login Screen High Noon Lucian - Login Screen Odyssey - Login Screen Pulsefire Ezreal - Login Screen Update Worlds 2018 - Login Screen Tales from the Rift 2018 - Login Screen All-Star 2018 - Login Screen Eclipse Leona - Login Screen Neeko, the Curious Chameleon - Login Screen Snowdown 2018 - Login Screen Season Start 2019 - Commencement - Login Screen Season Start 2019 - Anticipation - Login Screen Sylas, the Unshackled - Login Screen Lunar Revel 2019 - Login Screen Kayle & Morgana, the Righteous & the Fallen - Login Screen Cats VS Dogs - Login Screen LEC Spring 2019 - Login Screen Galaxy Slayer Zed - Login Screen MSI 2019 (No Vocals) - Login Screen MSI 2019 - Login Screen| Mid-Season Trials 2019 - Login Screen| Yuumi, the Magical Cat - Login Screen| College Championship 2019 - Login Screen| Battle Academia 2019 - Login Screen| LCS 2019 - Login Screen| Mordekaiser, the Iron Revenant - Login Screen| Dark Cosmic Jhin - Login Screen| Qiyana, Empress of the Elements - Login Screen| Arcade 2019 - Login Screen| Pantheon, The Unbreakable Spear - Login Screen| PROJECT Reckoning - Login Screen| Star Guardian 2019 - Login Screen| Worlds 2019 - Login Screen| Senna, the Redeemer - Login Screen| Clash (Update) - Login Screen| Aphelios, The Weapon of the Faithful - Login Screen| Category:PVP.net Category:League of Legends Category:Music Category:Login screen videos Category:Login music